


Falling for the Unexpected

by theboldtypequotes



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Freeform, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboldtypequotes/pseuds/theboldtypequotes
Summary: In this AU Fic Kat realizes she has feelings for Adena that reach beyond friendly. As they become closer, it becomes impossible to keep them to herself. In this work, Coco is not in Adena's life as it focuses more on Kat's realization of her sexuality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fanfic about Kat's realization of her feelings for Adena based off the storyline of Kadena in Freeform's 'The Bold Type'. While some events in the writing may be related to the show, the main premise is the writer's work and different from the show's storyline of the characters.

Ever since Adena’s article had been published into Scarlet, that was all Kat had been able to read and talk about. In fact, Adena was all ever Kat wanted to talk about. She’d constantly be checking up on Adena’s photography, “Just to see the progress of her work,” Kat would blatantly state with a hint of a smile on her face. While sure there had been suspicions by her two friends Jane and Sutton, they never asked into it. If something was up, they had to trust Kat to tell them. And she did.  
One morning, Kat pulled them both into the dressing closet in the Scarlet office, the place where all of the trio’s private meetings at work were held. Once inside, Jane and Sutton caught a glimpse of panic in Kat’s eyes which naturally, got them a bit worried.  


“What’s wrong?”asked Jane concerned.  


“I had a sex dream about Adena last night,” Kat replied  


“Ooh I knew it,” Jane heard Sutton whisper and shot a look at her.  


“What??,” said Sutton acknowledging Jane’s glare. “It’s clear Kat has been head over heels for this Adena woman, she’s been talking about her nonstop!”  


“Has it been that obvious?” Kat said blushing.  


“Well, just because you’ve been bragging about her at every second you have,” said Sutton jokingly, which received another glare from Jane.  


“I don’t know,” said Kat. “It’s just something about her. I’ve never felt these feelings for another woman before. Everytime I see her or meet up with her, I’m just completely blindsided by her talent and beauty.”  


“Well there’s no harm in exploring these feelings and figuring them out,” said Jane supportively.  


“Yeah, go for it!” Sutton chimed in.  


“Yeah...yeah I should!” said Kat lightening up. “We haven’t had too many conversations outside of our usual business casual, and my shrink parents would agree and want me to figure out my feelings more before jumping to any conclusions” Kat said with a laugh.  


After saying their goodbyes and heading off to their different departments, Kat texted Adena asking if she wanted to meet up for coffee at some point this week. About a minute later, Adena texted back with a “I would love to meet up, but I cannot do coffee since I am stuck in the studio during the whole day for this week working on the shoot that’s going to be highlighted in my art show next week. My place for dinner tomorrow at 7?” Adena, being not much of a phone person, seemed to be getting back to Kat fairly quickly these days. Once they had started to talk more and it was clear that the topics of conversation were trailing off from Scarlet and Adena’s work, Adena seemed to respond to Kat fairly quickly. Maybe it was just out politeness for not wanting her to wait, but Kat’s mind couldn’t help but think that the sudden change in speed of responses could mean something more.


	2. Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Jane and Sutton, Kat prepares for dinner with Adena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU fanfic about Kat's realization of her feelings for Adena based off the storyline of Kadena in Freeform's 'The Bold Type'. While some events in the writing may be related to the show, the main premise is the writer's work and different from the show's storyline of the characters.

Staring down at the text, Kat was taken by surprise. They had only met up once at night before,in order for Kat to get information to write a letter on Adena’s behalf to allow her to extend her work visa; and she had only been to Adena’s home once, when she helped her take apart vibrators and other forms of contraband to bring to her country. But this was something different considering both the article and follow up had been published. “Oh God, is this a date?” Kat thought to herself. “Well, a date doesn't HAVE to be romantic. Just talking and dinner at Adena’s house,nothing worth over thinking” Kat told herself as she replied ‘Perfect, see you then!’ 

That night, Kat had Jane and Sutton come over to her place to help her figure out what she was going to wear to Adena’s the next day. She had a few outfits laid on her dresser that she had already been considering. On top of the dresser there was a form-fitting black skirt with a matching black top, a pair of high waisted jeans and a cropped blue and white striped top, and a white flowing blouse with a multi-colored blazer. 

“What’s the impression that you’re trying to make?” asked Jane. Kat could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. ‘What WAS the impression she trying to make?’ she thought. 

“Well,” said Kat. “Adena has already seen me in this, and the cropped striped top seems too casual” she said tossing the multi-colored blazer and cropped striped top aside. She picked up the black shirt and skirt and held it up to herself in the full length mirror. “This’ll have to do” she said smiling. 

“It’s a little on the edgy side, which I like,” said Sutton smiling. “It shows you’ve got character to you” she said adding a wink to Kat. 

Kat smiled at herself in the mirror with the dress held up to her. Sutton and Jane smiling supportively next to her. Kat didn’t know what she would do if she didn’t have such amazing best friends. 

The next day, Kat couldn’t keep her focus at work. She kept misspelling words in tweets which fortunately she proofread and caught the mistakes. She felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement as it neared closer for her to go home and change. Once it hit 4 o'clock, she said her goodbyes to Jane and Sutton who made her promise to text them once she made it to Adena’s place safely and made her way home. That night, Kat decided on going for a relatively light face of makeup, adding a little dark turquoise eyeshadow and some blush. 

She grabbed her keys, handbag, and a small bouquet of flowers she picked up earlier, and walked to the car that awaited her outside. The whole ride there, Kat was a nervous mess. ‘It’s just dinner at a friend’s house’ she kept telling herself to try and calm down. But each time she’d tell herself that the more panicked she’d become, knowing deep down inside that Adena wasn’t just her ‘friend’ or at least not in her heart.


	3. Off Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat shows up at Adena's loft for dinner oblivious for what the night has in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU fanfic about Kat's realization of her feelings for Adena based off the storyline of Kadena in Freeform's 'The Bold Type'. While some events in the writing may be related to the show, the main premise is the writer's work and different from the show's storyline of the characters.

Once the car had pulled to a stop at Adena’s place, Kat felt a surge of panic. She exited the car and rang the buzzer, giving herself a mental pep talk as she made her way up the stairs to Adena’s apartment. Finally having approached the door to Adena’s apartment, Kat lifted her hand ready to knock on the door. Before she could even knock, the door opened and there stood a beaming Adena. Just the sight of her made Kat’s stomach knot. 

“Hello, Kat” said Adena smiling and pulling in Kat for a hug. 

Kat loved the way Adena said her name, she wondered how her one syllable name could be stated so beautifully and smoothly. It was the magic of Adena. She entered the warmth of Adena’s apartment. The delicious smell of cooking welcoming her. 

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes,” said Adena gesturing for Kat to take a seat on the sofa as she sat beside her. Kat couldn’t help but stare back at Adena. Her short hair was tied in a low bun, with loose strands hanging delicately on either side of her face. She too wore black, a cropped black top and long black leggings. Kat looking at Adena realized that Adena’s eyes weren’t on her. She followed her gaze and realized that Adena was looking at the flowers she was still holding. 

“Oh!” Kat said. “I got these for you, I know you don’t drink but still wanted to get you something.” She instantly mentally criticized herself for that comment. What a shitty thing to say when giving flowers to someone. But before she could apologize, Adena spoke. 

“Thank you Kat, these are lovely,” said Adena having gotten up and returning with a vase to put them in. 

Kat handed them over, unable to hide the blush that had surfaced on her cheeks. 

Adena got up and returned with pita bread and homemade hummus as an appetizer. Kat carefully dipped and piece in hummus and placed it into her mouth, greeted pure deliciousness. 

“This is the best hummus I’ve ever had Adena!” Said Kat. She looked over and saw Adena looking at her, she could almost swear she saw this twinkle in her eyes.‘Is this what falling in love felt like?’ She asked herself. 

“So how has work been going?” Asked Adena. 

Kat suddenly snapped out of her gaze, remembering that she had completely forgotten to text Jane and Sutton that she had arrived. 

“Work is good. Getting ready for a fundraising event that Scarlet is hosting next week” Said Kat. “Hey, I’m sorry, but where’s the bathroom?” 

“Down that hall and the first left,” said Adena pointing in the direction. 

“Thanks, I'll just be a minute,” Said Kat who got up and excused herself to the bathroom. 

Entering the bathroom, Kat couldn’t help but notice the certain elegance that it gave off. A type of elegance that only Adena could pull off. She opened up her phone to twenty-some text messages from Jane and Sutton asking where she was and how she was doing. 

“I’m fine.” She replied. Her friends didn’t buy that and within the minute she sent the text, Jane was calling her, Sutton answering too. 

“Kat what’s going on?” 

“I’m freaking out guys, I said some stupid thing when I gave her the flowers and I just messed up. Gay, bi, or straight, there’s something about her that just gets my thoughts all mixed and it’s a feeling I’ve never had before.” 

“Aww!!” Kat could hear Jane and Sutton say on the end of the line. 

Meanwhile, as Adena moved herself out of her room where she had put the flowers in a vase, she passed the bathroom and heard Kat right as she said those last words. She blushed to herself, knowing something was up, but kept quiet and went back to the living room area. 

“I have to go,” Kat said. “I don’t want Adena to get suspicious.” 

“Follow your instincts and heart!” She heard Sutton and Jane chime before she hung up. 

Kat walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room where Adena was sitting, plates now on the table in front of them. “Hi, sorry about that” said Kat. “It’s quite alright,” Adena said softly. 

They are in silence until Adena decided to ask Kat about what she had heard. 

“I heard you talking in the bathroom?” Adena asked questioningly. Kat who was about to take a bite, put down her fork and looked up at Adena guiltily. She was met not with anger, but with an expression showing care and curiosity. 

“I...uh…” Kat began, thinking about what her friends told her about following both her heart and instincts. “Jane and Sutton called me to see how I was” said Kat. 

“Ah okay,” said Adena. She then paused for a few moments then asked “And how are you Kat?” 

Kat, who had gone back to staring down at her lap, forced herself to lock eyes with Adena. She couldn’t act like she didn’t know what Adena meant by the question and she knew that Adena would know she did. 

“I...I” Kat stumbled. She looked into Adena’s eyes and saw pure innocence and curiosity. This made her heart beat faster and she realized she had to follow her friends’ advice. It was fight or flight. But looking at Adena, she knew she’d regret it more if she fled. 

“I’m actually quite nervous. I…I’ve never met someone who has made me feel confused, secure, and happy all at the same time. A person who I lose track of time with and who can make me stumble on my own words.” It came out before Kat could hold it in. Unable to meet Adena’s eyes, Kat looked down at her hands which had been wringing the cloth napkin in her lap. 

At first, Kat had thought she imagined the “I have also been feeling nervous myself”, that was until she followed the voice and realized that it wasn’t in her head and that Adena had said it. 

“Oh?” Kat heard herself say. 

“Yes” Adena replied. “But why are you nervous?” 

Kat wasn’t sure whether she should say the truth or not. She could definitely sense that there was a spark, but was questioning whether she should ignite it. 

“Well..there's something about you that sets you apart from any woman I have ever met. In a good way!” Kat was quick to say after. “Your presence is intimidating and you have the ability to complete you know...throw me off my game.” Kat stammered. 

Adena looked back at her with a warm expression of patience and calmness. Meanwhile, inside, her heart was pounding. Could this gorgeous girl in front of her really be saying what she thought she was saying?! Adena reminded herself of the time that she first realized her feelings for Kat were more than friendly. It has been once Kat left the studio after she had asked if Scarlet could run the article. She had taken a picture with a sign that said “misunderstood”. The boldness in that statement captivated Adena and she knew this girl was special. 

The memory replayed in her head and before she could stop herself, she reached for Kat, her hand delicately placed around the left side of Kat’s face and gently pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
